


Let Me Tell You a Story About a Pretty Samurai

by the17thmuse



Series: Hatake Agricultural Adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cabbage patch babies, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Origin Myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17thmuse/pseuds/the17thmuse
Summary: the Tale of the First Hatake, Shiroki, and the Children-from-the-Teeth





	Let Me Tell You a Story About a Pretty Samurai

It was said that Shiroki of no clan had ran afoul of shinobi, a rogue group who had made their way into the valley where he resided and beat him up for sport.

They had their fun until he was black and blue and red and white both outside and inside, until he lost half his remaining teeth and went blind in one eye.

(Scar-faced-san and Stink-breath-san hadn't really appreciated it when he told them they hadn't been as good as his late lord and uncle had been. It just seemed to have made the two ringleaders all the more more enthusiastic to pin him face-down on the ground and bend him over in other places, repeatedly.)

Then, finally, Shiroki's body, wounded, covered in almost all manner of body fluids and left exposed to the elements, was tied and propped onto a pole to suffer a slow death, and his attackers fled as the storms brought rain, thunder and freezing wind.

His only mercy was that the rope that held him in place burned too when lightning struck him, and that the blessedly cool mud buried what's left of him when he fell to the ground. What felt like a week passed, maybe two or more, when a pack of wolves dug his corpse out only to find him miraculously alive and recovering

Shiroki woke to the strangest collection of plants he had ever seen, and the silver-haired, dark-eyed toddlers that came from its fruits, all resembling him in some way. He took his children—for what else could they be—and settled in a new and safer place, somewhere between the forest and flat plains.

The wolves showed them how to hunt, to fight and kill, and he taught the young ones how to till the soil, to grow and harvest crops, and what passable swordsmanship skills he retained from his wandering days as rōnin.

(The ninjutsu and other shinobi arts came later, long after Shiroki taught them to control their white lightning, when the children grew more curious about the world, and became sneakier and more confident at observation and combat, and when that infuriating shinobi with his ridiculous dancing trees happened...)

**Author's Note:**

> **Sources:**  
_plant a tooth, have a person_ \- the Spartoi from Greek mythology
> 
> **Warnings: ** several near-death experiences (i.e. getting struck by lightning, buried alive), short none too graphic descriptions of getting beat up and a non-consensual gang bang, and a dark joke with implications of incest.
> 
> **Roster:**  
Shiroki (white sake presented as an offering to the gods) [白酒] - supposedly the first Hatake, a very pretty samurai-turned-farmer with more missing teeth than scars
> 
> **Notes:**  
(Written 8/16/19)
> 
> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I am not really a writer, but I started writing anyway and just couldn't stop. My email drafts page is getting really crowded, so I'm putting it on here.
> 
> The idea behind this is thus: I have read a lot of Kakashi and Sakumo stories with connections to canines from dogs to wolves to Raiju, mostly in AO3. However, there is near to nothing about their connection to farming. Even canon makes nothing out of it except as a bunch of inside jokes on Kakashi's name. So my brain went a little wild with hypotheses on farming and weird clan stuff.
> 
> These are just going to be a series of short stories, full of OCs, and will most likely be canon-divergent. So feel free to read, judge, and comment.


End file.
